1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation console and an image forming apparatus and, more specifically, to a technique of displaying an image representing contents of a process.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses capable of executing two-sided copy in addition to one-sided copy from one-sided document (hereinafter referred to as one-sided/one-sided copy) have been known. The two-sided copy includes two-sided copy from one-sided document (hereinafter referred to as one-sided/two-sided copy), two-sided copy from two-sided document (hereinafter referred to as two-sided/two-sided copy), and one-sided copy from two-sided document (hereinafter referred to as two-sided/one-sided copy). In such an image forming apparatus, a technique of indicating by icons the contents of the aforementioned two-sided copy processes has been known.
By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-34691 (hereinafter referred to as '691 Reference) discloses an image forming apparatus. In the image forming apparatus, on a screen image for setting two-sided printing displayed on a touch-panel, one-sided/one-sided key, one-sided/two-sided key, two-sided/two-sided key and two-sided/one-sided key as well as icons representing contents of processing corresponding to respective keys are displayed.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-329535 (hereinafter referred to as '535 Reference) discloses an image forming apparatus. In the image forming apparatus, on an icon display area of a basic screen image displayed on an operation display unit, a document icon representing the state of setting conditions related to two-sided document, and an output icon representing the state of setting of conditions related to two-sided print output are displayed, together with an arrow correlating these icons.
The techniques disclosed in '691 and '535 References display by icons the contents of respective two-sided copy processes. Only with such icons, however, it is still difficult for the user to understand the contents of two-sided/one-sided and one-sided/two-sided copy processes.